Fusion
Fusion refers to the act of combining one or more cards with a base card, in order to strengthen the base card. The cards that are fused into the base card are called material cards. The material cards are used up in the process, and are permanently deleted from your deck. There are two types of card fusion: basic fusion and skill fusion. Basic fusion Basic fusion is the act of fusing material cards into the base card in order to raise the base card's stats (HP, MP, Attack, Agility, etc.) and/or the skill levels of its existing skills. Basic Fusion: Attributes In basic fusion, a fraction of each material card's stat is added to the corresponding stat of the base card. The exact amount depends on a number of factors, such as which stats is being increased, the rarity of the material card, and whether the material and base cards are of the same attribute. Fusing a material card into a base card of the same element gives roughly the following (note: all numbers are approximate): Common Material Card: *10% of the material card's Attack and HP, *5% of the material card's MP, *5-6% of the material card's Agility. Uncommon Material Card: *20% of Attack and HP *6-7% of MP *10% of Agility. Rare Material Card: *30% of Attack and HP, *10% of MP, *20-25% of Agility. There appears to be an additional bonus if the material and the base cards are the same card (for example, if you fuse two UC Ghosts together). The bonus seems to be roughly 10% of the material card's HP and Attack and 7% of its Agility. Basic Fusion: Skill levels If the material card and the base card have the same skills, the base card's skill will have a number of "experience points" added to it. After a certain number of experience points is reached, the skill will level up. It takes an increasingly large number of experience points to level up. The exact amount depends on the skills; generally speaking, lower skills found on C and UC cards take more experience than higher skills found on SR and UR cards Limit Breaking Coming soon.... In the meantime, see the section on Parameters. SR and UR Bonus Experience Points If the base card is an SR or UR, and the material card is also an SR or UR, the base card's primary skill (i.e., its first skill) will increase by 1 experience point if its current skill level is less than 4. So, for example, fusing 5 SR's into a UR will add 5 experience points to the UR's primary skill. This provides a mechanism for leveling up an SR or UR's primary skill without needing a material card with the same skill. UR material cards will add 1 point of experience until skill level 6. Basic Fusion and Spell Points Basic fusion costs spell points (SP). The number of SP depends on how many cards have already been fused to the base card (which can be seen from the "Fuse count" attribute). Some estimates of SP cost for each material card are: *10 SP: Fuse Count 0-50 *20 SP: Fuse Count 51-80 *30 SP: Fuse Count 81-100 *40 SP: Fuse Count 101-120 *50 SP: Fuse Count 121-140 *60 SP: Fuse Count 141-200 *70 SP: Fuse Count 201-300 *80 SP: Fuse Count 300+ (Note: I think these are accurate, and I've verified with cards in each range, but I haven't verified each of the exact boundaries.) Spell points are acquired from quests; rewards for taking Dark Lord Forts, Citadels, and Castles; and from selling cards. Generally speaking, you'll get enough SP from quests and rewards, but you might run out of SP near the beginning of a cycle. If this happens, sell Commons drawn from the Lotto Lite, which will provide 20 SP per card. Skill Fusion Skill fusion is the process of transferring a skill from the material card to the base card. This is the process that allows you to add a 2nd or 3rd skill to your favorite cards. The mechanics are similar to Basic Fusion: select the base card, drag the material card to the material card slot, and press the 'Fusion' button. For obvious reasons, you can only select one card to be the material card. You'll then be presented with a few screens asking which skill you want to transfer, and whether you want to use SP or CP to pay for it. Skill Fusion is not automatically successful. The more powerful the skill, the lower the chances for success. You have a choice of using SP or CP; CP obviously gives a higher probability of success (although not as much as you might think), but for the most part you'll use SP unless you want to spend real money to improve your chances. The chances for success are as follows: In the table above, skills labeled 'C' are those typically found on Common cards, 'UC' are those typically found on Uncommon cards, etc. However, there are some cases where a card will have a skill of a different level than the card itself, e.g., an 'R' skill on an SR card. SR and UR cards generally have the same skills, but there are some skills that are considered more powerful than others for the purposes of skill fusion. For example, Swift Force (+13% bonus to unit agility) is considered more powerful than Fast Force (+8% bonus to unit agility). The more powerful skills (to which I've given the label "level 2") have a 40/60% success probability; the less powerful ("level 1") have 50/75%. The skills that are fusable depend on the primary skill, not the card. For example, any card with 'Attack Up' as its primary skill will always fuse the same skills. Most cards allow their primary skill to be transferred through skill fusion, as well as two additional skills. In a few cases (e.g., Double Axle, Assault Rise), the primary skill is not fusable; only the other two. There are also some cases in which a card provides three skills, none of which are the card's primary skill. Details may be found in a separate set of tables of fusable skills. Basic Fusion Strategy Tips: *Fuse unimproved Commons and UC's directly into same-element R, SR, or UR. Even if you are low on SP and have to sell, say, three Commons to get enough SP to fuse a 4th, that's still more efficient than fusing Commons into each other and fusing the product into the R, SR, or UR. *Limit Breaking: Unless you have a lot of SR and URs, don't bother with limit breaking. Even when you do have a lot of SR and URs, it's often better to use them for the +1 experience to primary skills. The exception is duel cards, especially the three cards you use for dueling. Limit breaking provides a slight increase in power which could make the difference between winning and losing in closely matched duels, and this becomes important as you get close to the top of the duel ranking. Eventually, you'll also want a unit of three strong cost 7 or 8 limit-broken duel cards. Beyond that, limit breaking is of limited usefulness. Especially don't worry about limit breaking TK cards; almost of their power comes from troops, and limit breaking makes almost no difference. The only time limit breaking will help a TK card is when the card's attack skill becomes high enough that the card doesn't have enough mana points to use the skill for 10 full rounds. In this case, limit breaking will give a little extra mana and may be worth it. Of course, this applies only to TK cards that you plan to use against castles or citadels; battles against other fully-trooped players rarely go beyond three or four rounds. Skill Fusion Strategy Tips: Which Skills Should I Use? *Never use skill fusion to get the "Up" or "Boost" series of skills (the ones that have a 20% chance to raise attack or agility). These are generally useless and should be avoided. *The best skills for skill fusion are from R and SR cards. Most UC cards don't have skills that are worth fusing. Exceptions are Attack Rise (fusable from Earth/Wind/Water/Fire Knights as well as a few others such as Kelpie and Naga), Step Gain (fusable from any card with Strike Gain as its primary skill), and Crush Force for demo escorts. Crush Gain and Strike Gain can sometimes be useful as well, especially in new worlds or for newer players who haven't developed a strong deck. : As to particular skills, the following advice may be useful: *Attack skills: each card (with the possible exception of speed cards) should have one attack skill. If your card doesn't have an attack skill as its primary skill, you'll want to add one. There are two kinds of attack skills - those that affect all cards in the opposing deck (sometimes called AoE attacks, for "Area of Effect"), and those that only affect a single card. There is no "best" kind of attack. The AoE attacks are more effective against a 3-card opposing unit where all 3 cards are of roughly the same strength. The single-target attack skills are more useful against 1 or 2 card units, or 3-card units where one card is significantly stronger than the others. *Support Skills: The support skills to place on your card from skill fusion depend on the how you intend to use the card: **Duel cards: ***Use the "Rise" series of skills and/or Double Axle. When you're starting out, the easiest "rise" skills to obtain are Attack Rise (from Uncommon cards with Spirit Sword as their primary skill) and Strike Rise (from Rare cards with Soul Blade as their primary skill). These are decent skills, especially Strike Rise, and aren't too hard to level up. *** The two best skills in the game for duel cards are Assault Rise and Double Axle (with the exception of Brave Rise, which is even better, but there is currently no way to obtain that skill through skill fusion). Assault Rise can be fused off Admiral Lloyd (which may be hard to come by) or off of the SR Werelion you get as a reward for reaching the Mystic Knight duel rank. This is, incidently, the best use of that SR Werelion; wait until you have a good cost 7 or 8 UR duel card, and use the Werelion to add Assault Rise to it. *** Auras work well for duel cards, but work even better for TK cards. Still, if you have lots of cards that give Auras, and no way to get Assault Rise, you may want to consider using an Aura on your duel cards. ***For cost 4, 5, or 6 cards that you're using in your 3-card dueling entry, consider adding a skill that boosts the unit's agility. In the higher duel ranks, combat seldom lasts longer than a few rounds, and the cards that strike first have a large advantage. The best such skill in the game is Rapid Force, which adds to both agility and basic attack, but currently it isn't obtainable through skill fusion. The best unit agility skill obtainable through skill fusion is Swift Force, which raises a unit's agility by 13%. Fast Force isn't as good, but is an acceptable alternative. Quick Force (obtained from Rare cards) should be used only if nothing better is available, and should be deleted in favor of a better skill as soon as one becomes available. **TK cards ***When you're starting out, the best skills to put on TK cards are Strike Gain (from UC cards) and Assault Gain (from Rare cards). If you don't have a card that gives Assault Gain, use Attack Gain (from Commons) until you do. *** The best support skills in the game for TK cards are Brave Gain, Brave Rise, and Auras. (Note: Auras are good for both duel and TK cards, but should be saved for TK cards because they augment the power from troops much more than any other skill). Assault Gain is a decent alternative, and often the only feasible 3rd skill for Light and Dark cards since there are no Light or Dark auras. Auras are hard to come by, so make sure you have a good card if you want to fuse an Aura onto it, ***Brave Rise is an excellent skill for later in the game when you can have 3 cards each with 9999 troops. ***Some players like to have a TK card with a single-target light or dark attack (e.g., Eternal Dark or Seraph Feather), and add unit-based support skills like Swift/Fast Force and Brave Force to it. This kind of card is useful in a deck designed for Player vs Player (PvP) combat. **Demo cards ***Use the Gain set of skills that increase the cards demolition: Crush Gain (from UCs), Break Gain (from Rares), and Scrap Gain (obtained from Lilith and one or two other Rares). If you get an SR Behemoth, you may want to consider fusing Destroy Gain off of SRs such as Sky Knight. ***Don't fuse any of the Force skills (Break Force, Crush Force, etc.) onto demo cards. Fuse them instead onto speed cards you use to escort the demo cards. **Speed cards: ***Consider using Walk Gain and Step Gain obtained from C and UC cards. These cards are easy to come by, and therefore the skills are easy to get to high levels. Note: Step Gain is obtained from UC cards that have the Strike Gain primary skill. Early in the game, Strike Gain may be the best skill to use for TK cards if you haven't been lucky enough to draw any SRs from which to obtain an Aura or Brave Gain. Once you have better skills on your TK cards, use UC cards with Strike Gain to level up Step Gain on your speed cards: use skill fusion to obtain Step Gain on a material card, and then use basic fusion to fuse that material card with your speed card. ***Fuse Break Force and Crush Force skills onto speed cards that you plan to use to escort your slow demo cards. These skills provide a boost to the demo of every card in the unit. **Immunes: ***Immunes have become less useful now that DLFs of rank 3+ and tiles of r7+ have an alternate attack. For this reason, immunes tend to be used without troops, so duel card skills are preferred. Don't waste Double Axle or Assault Rise on immunes (unless that happens to be its primary skill), but Strike Rise (from Rares) or Attack Rise (from UC) are good choices for support skills.